La quinta ola
La Quinta Ola es el primer libro de la trilogía escrito por el autor estadounidense Rick Yancey. Se trata de una novela de ciencia ficción y literatura juvenil narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Cassie Sullivan, alternando también con Ben Parish y Sam Sullivan. La editorial Penguin Group lo publicó el 7 de mayo de 2013. En la primera entrega de la trilogía, los críticos han comparado el éxito de Suzanne Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre y la carretera de Cormac McCarthy al nuevo éxito. La Quinta Ola. Sony Pictures confirma la fecha de estreno de la adaptación al cine para el 15 de enero de 2016. Wright- Patterson, Death Valley y Dayton son algunas de las localizaciones donde se ambientiza la historia. Trama Cassie es una chica que vive con sus padres y su hermano Sammy. Su gran amor es Ben Parish, el chico más popular del colegio. Pero nada de esto importa después de la "llegada" de "Los Otros" a la tierra. La primera ola: apagón; segunda ola: sube el oleaje; tercera ola: peste;cuarta ola: Silenciador. Cassie pierde a su madre a causa de la peste, por lo tanto su padre, su hermano y ella se van a buscar más supervivientes y así llegan al "Campo Pozo de Ceniza" en el cual se albergan durante algún tiempo. Estando allí llegan unos autobuses por los niños para protegerlos y prometen volver después por los adultos, así que se llevan a Sam. Poco después de eso conocen al Coronel Alexander Vosh quien resulta ser uno de los Otros y termina matando al padre de Cassie. Después de que Cassie quedara sola decide emigrar a otro lugar en busca de su hermano. En su camino se encuentra con un Silenciador que la hiere con un arma lo cual la deja inmóvil debajo de un auto. Después de que el Silenciador se fuera Cassie se encierra en el carro donde se queda dormida por el dolor. Cuando despierta está en una casa con ropa nueva y abrigada. Evan Walker la había rescatado y llevado a su casa. Por medio de Evan, Cassie logra llegar al "Campo Asilo" donde se encuentra su hermano. Cassie logra encontrarse con su hermano después de reencontrarse con Vosh sin que éste le reconozca . Allí se encuentra con Ben que también estaba hospedado allí y era el director del pelotón donde estaba Sam. Los tres escapan pero Vosh los intenta detener otra vez, pero Evan aparece y se escapan de Vosh. Evan piensa destruir la base, por lo tanto Cassie, Ben y Sam tienen que escapar rápidamente. Cuando salen del Campo, Hacha, Dumbo, Tacita y Bizcocho, miembros del pelotón de Ben los esperaban en un carro para escapar, que al fin lo logran y emprenden su busca para sobrevivir a La quinta ola. Personajes * Benjamin Thomas Parish "Ben" (Zombi): Ben era antiguo compañero de Cassie Sullivan en la preparatoria , pero cuando todo hizo crisis, ya no importa lo popular que fue en la escuela. Narra al igual que Cassie gran parte de la historia. * Cassiopea Marie Sullivan "Cassie" ''': abreviación de Casiopea. Es la protagonista de este libro en el que debe luchar por sobrevivir a este desastre. Estudiaba en el George Bernard High School junto a Ben. Después de la muerte de su padre, se queda sola en el bosque. * '''Evan Walker: Un chico campesino y cazador que rescata a Cassie luego de un accidente. * Coronel Alexander Vosch: Coronel del Campo Asilo. * Sam "Sammy/Sams" Marie Sullivan (Frijol): Sammy es el hermano menor de Cassie, fue llevado junto con varios niños al Campo Asilo para ser entrenado. * Oliver Sullivan †: Es el padre de Cassie Otros personajes * Val Walker †: Hermana de Evan Walker. * Hacha: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Lauren †: Exnovia de Evan Walker * Sissy Parish †:Hermana de Ben Parish. * Reznik †: Entrenador del Campo Asilo. * Doctora Pam †:Doctora del Campo Asilo. * Cabo Parker: Sanitario, líder del grupo del Campo Asilo. * Comandante Bob: Líder del grupo del Campo Asilo * Pringoso †: Pretendiente de Cassie * Hutchfield †: Ex-marine, director del Campo Pozo de Ceniza * Megan ''': Niña del autobús dónde iba Sammy. * '''Michael Joseph †: Hermano de Megan. * Elizabeth Samantha "Lizbeth" Morgan †: Amiga de Cassie. * Mitchell †: Exnovio de Cassie. * Chris †: Amigo de Ben * Dumbo: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Picapiedra †: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tacita: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Bizcocho: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tanque †: Miembro del Pelotón 53 el qual se vuelve loco. * Umpa (Kenny) †: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Kistner: Celador del Campo Asilo. Opinión La Opinión de la crítica al libro ha sido muy positiva. Ha recibido críticas con estrellas tanto de Publishers Weekly como de Kirkus. Los críticos han señalado que tiene una amplia audiencia, borrando los límites entre Literatura juvenil y ciencia ficción, la ficción convencional, que no puede ser encajado fácilmente en un género a pesar de tener muchas de las características de ficción la literatura juvenil. El New York Times aparece como uno de los mejores libros para la literatura juvenil del 2013, y fue finalista Goodreads a la mejor literatura juvenil y Ciencia ficción novela en año 2013. Secuelas La Quinta Ola, es el primer libro de la trilogía. El segundo libro de la serie, El Mar Infinito, salió el 16 de septiembre de 2014. El tercer libro está programado para el 17 de mayo de 2016 en Estados Unidos. En cuanto a la trama, Yancey promete: “Más alienígenas, más desconfianza, más traición, más explosiones y caos! giros, retrocesos, sorpresas!”. El 25 de febrero de 2015, Yancey publicó un video en su cuenta de Youtube, revelando que el título del tercer y último libro se llamará “La última estrella” (The Last Star en inglés). Adaptación al Cine Los derechos de la película de la trilogía Actualmente con Sony Pictures, que tiene una "Significativa cantidad de seis cifras" para iniciar la serie con Graham King y Tobey Maguire adjuntan como productores. El 15 de abril de 2014, se anunció oficialmente que Chloë Grace Moretz protagonizará a Cassie Sullivan, y que J. Blakeson dirigirá a partir del guion de Susannah Grant. Nick Robinson como Ben Parish/Zombie y Alex Roe como Evan Walker se sumarían al film .La fecha de lanzamiento se ha proyectado para el 29 de enero de 2016. Liev Schreiber jugaría el papel del Comandante Alexander Vosch. Maika Monroe se unió a la película para interpretar al personaje de Hacha. Y finalmente Thalita Bateman como Tacita y Zackary Arthur como Sammy Sullivan/Frijol. Referencias # Vilkomerson, Sara (May 3, 2013)."Book Review: The 5th Wave". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Truitt, Brian"Twilight time for aliens in Rick Yancey’s ‘5th Wave’". USA Today. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Publishers Weekly. February 25, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Kirkus Reviews. April 1, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Cronin, Justin (May 9, 2013). "When the Ship Comes In". T''he New York Times''. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Schulten, Katherine (December 4, 2013)."What are the best things you've read, watched, heard, or played this year?". The New York Times. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "Best Young Adult Fantasy Finalists 2013". Goodreads. Retrieved December 5, 2013. # Brissey, Breia (September 4, 2014)."'The Infinite Sea': Watch the trailer for Rick Yancey's '5th Wave' sequel". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved February 4, 2015. Enlaces externos * [http://www.the5thwaveiscoming.com/ Official website]